


Na dobry początek: Wino

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Seria Rodzinna [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Na dobry początek: Wino

Stiles zaśmiał się, przyjmując od mężczyzny kolejną lampkę wina, po czym przeciągnął się, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że połowę wylał. 

― To najlepsze urodziny w moim życiu. Wiem, że mówiłem, że bez Scotta to nie będzie to samo, ale no cóż... ― Czknął, trącając milczącego Dereka stopą. ― Co? ― zaświergotał i Hale pomyślał, że lekko pijany Stiles jest przerażający. 

― Delektuję się tą chwilą ― odparł po jakimś czasie, zagarniając drobniejsze ciało w objęcia. ― Jakie marzenie pomyślałeś? 

― Jak powiem, to się nie spełni, głuptasie ― zaśmiał się Stiles, próbując pstryknąć Dereka w nos, jednak zamiast tego, jego palec wylądował na w samą porę zamkniętym oku. 

― Brednie ― burknął, przytrzymując dłoń chłopaka, bo sięgał po jego opróżnioną do połowy lampkę. ― Obiecuję, że dopilnuję, by twoje marzenie się spełniło. 

― No więc, marzy mi się mieć dziecko. Z tobą. Takiego małego Stilesa! 

Wilkołak nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo zapędzony w kozi róg. W końcu obiecał, prawda?


End file.
